


Hamilton (the afterlife remix)

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Period-Typical Racism, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Washington just wanted to spend the afternoon – however long that would be here – relaxing, but Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson apparently had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamilton (the afterlife remix)

**Author's Note:**

> I know people have complained about tagging fics as "Hamilton – Miranda" when the characters are the actual, real-life, white founding fathers, but I decided to tag it as "Hamilton – Miranda" because the focus of this fic is on the musical, and honestly, my characterizations of the characters in this are based off of the musical. 
> 
> If you want me to get rid of the "Hamilton – Miranda" tag, just let me know.
> 
> Also, Jefferson says some pretty racist stuff, so fair warning for that.

“...and he is quite – _disgusting_ to look at!” Jefferson exclaimed, his words becoming more distinct as he and Hamilton approached the tree that Washington was sitting under. “His – hair is wild and outrageous, not to mention that he’s a Negro!”

“I, for one, think he sings quite well,” Alexander replied, his calm tone underlied by the manic grin on his face. “He has quite a voice, and I must say, he captures your likeliness very well.”

Jefferson sputtered. “But – but – but he is a _Negro_! He looks _nothing_ like me!”

“But that’s the _point_ ,” Alexander insisted. “The creator – Lin-Manuel, I think – said that Hamilton is “America then, told by America now”, and America now looks nothing like what it did then, Jefferson.” There was an undeniable note of pride when Alexander said the title of the musical, and Washington closed his eyes in weariness for a second.

Jefferson shook his head, then turned around and settled his gaze on Washington. “Sir, what is your opinion on the _casting_ of the musical Hamilton?” he asked.

“I don’t know what Hamilton is,” Washington replied.

“It’s a musical, and it’s –”

Jefferson interrupted. “I’m played by a Negro. _You’re_ played by a Negro. _Almost everyone_ is played by a Negro!”

Washington thought this information over as Hamilton started yelling at Jefferson, came to a conclusion, and said, “Alexander, Jefferson – I don’t care. Take your arguing somewhere else, please, I’m trying to rest.”

“Of course, sir,” Alexander replied before dragging Jefferson away. Washington waited until they were out of earshot – which was a longer period of time than until they were out of sight – then sat back down and closed his eyes again. This was Heaven, damn it, and he was going to _relax_.


End file.
